Clan Battle Stations
Clan Battle Stations (CBS), are the fortified outposts that can be made from new Asteroids found in Orbit. You can only access this feature if you are in a clan. Overview The arms race is underway! Our scientists recently discovered Asteroids rich in raw materials on a few different maps. Stock up on the right equipment and transform these boulders hurtling through space into flying fortresses. Enlist the help of your clan to find the best Modules for your Booty Boxes and claim your rightful position of dominance. You can protect your stations with Hull Modules and Deflectors and, with Laser Banks and Rocket Phalanxes, you'll have your enemies heading for the hills. Join your buddies in the fight against you and your company's enemies. Are you already the member of a Clan? Then what are you waiting for? You can found your own Clan or enter into battle at any time if you're already a member. With every Battle Station you destroy, your status will rise in your company's hierarchy. Join forces with your fellow Clan members and set your sights on enemy Battle Stations! Boosters (Only 1 of each can be installed on a single station. Each booster will stack on top of existing boosters) *Honor booster (when fully upgraded, 5% more honor for all clan members on all maps. Capped at 50%) *Honor Booster Module (HONM-1) *EP booster (when fully upgraded, 5% more EP for all clan members on all maps. Capped at 50%) *Experience Booster Module (XPM-1) *Damage booster (when fully upgraded, 5% damage increase for all weapons that are equipped on your ship and drones when firing at targets in the map where you have your battle station) *Damage Booster Module (DMGM-1) *Engineering Bay (Only 1 of each can be installed on a single station) *Repair of all installed modules at the same time (always on) *Repair Module (REPM-1) The remaining for module categories can be installed multiple times on a single station: Laser banks *High damage, low range, high fire-rate, low accuracy - *Laser Turret Module - Low Range (LTM-LR) *Mid damage, mid-range, mid fire-rate, mid accuracy - *Laser Turret Module - Mid Range (LTM-MR) *Low damage, high-range, low fire-rate, high accuracy - *Laser Turret Module - High Range (LTM-HR) - *Rockets Array Mid damage, high range, low fire-rate, mid accuracy - *Rocket Array Module - Mid Accuracy (RAM-MA) *High damage, high range, low fire-rate, low accuracy - *Rocket Array Module - Low Accuracy (RAM-LA) If you are near an empty Asteroid, a building interface will pop up. You can move the modules from the top to the different open slots in the building UI. You can only activate the CBS if you have places the Hull Module and the Deflector module + the 8 different modules in their slots. Every module will need a few seconds to be “installed”. afterwards just click the build button and wait a bit. CBS in action *If the CBS is finished and you want to have a proper fight, don’t forget to deactivate the Deflector module! Otherwise the CBS will be invincible. *The CBS will only be destroyed if you destroy the Hull Module! And this will be pretty difficult, if you don’t destroy the defensive structures first! It is balanced to be able to withstand an attack of 20 full elite Goliath with only 10 FE Golis defending. So, yeah, it is pretty strong. *If the attacking Clan will destroy a module, you can replace that module! Replacing a module: All modules can be replaced by a clan member that has module replacement rights by simply dragging and dropping a new module from their inventory onto the module that they want to replace. - Only fully repaired modules can be installed. It takes 2 minutes to replace a module. -During these 2 minutes: - New module does not function (still propagates aggression to other modules though!) - Can be targeted and takes damage to its hitpoints. Additional info: CBS emergency repair is used as shown: *Can only be used on installed modules by members of the owning clan. *It can be activated on all external modules and the hub. *Is activated via a dialogue that is opened when the player clicks on one of the installed modules. Emergency repair of the hub is trigger by clicking either the hull or deflector module, though the emergency repair will only actually affect the hull module, since the deflector doesn't have any hitpoints. *Any member of the clan that owns the station can use emergency repair. *Costs 1,000 Uridium. *Repairs 8,000 hitpoint per second and has a duration of 10 seconds (so it will repair 10% of an external module's hitpoints). *Cannot be stacked - the emergency repair must finish before it can be trigger again on the same module. The only time repair values are displayed above a module in the spacemap is when Emergency Repair is active for that module. This is because all modules and the hub are *Cannot be stacked - the emergency repair must finish before it can be trigger again on the same module. The only time repair values are displayed above a module in the spacemap is when Emergency Repair is active for that module. This is because all modules and the hub are constantly under repair (due to the passive background heal and if an Engineering Bay is installed) *Note: if you are not a member of the owning clan, you will not see any UI when clicking a completed station (double clicking the hub or one of the modules will actually cause your ship to shoot at it!). CBS deflector shield * Battle stations have a shield deflector which makes the station completely invulnerable. * For every minute deflector is turned off, the station generates X shield deflector minutes, which can be consumed later. * Every 60 seconds, the deflector points generated from the previous 60 seconds are added to the deflector minutes container. * A newly constructed station starts with 300 minutes of deflector minutes. * The deflector shield is on by default, clan members with the corresponding rights can only turn it off for a set duration via a dropdown menu (options are in 30 minute intervals). They can never turn it on. * The amount of minutes earned is visually presented in the above Station UI. Category:PvP Category:Clans